


今夜我不关心爱情，只关心性

by Toniiiiiiiii



Category: Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toniiiiiiiii/pseuds/Toniiiiiiiii
Summary: 警告:启all磊/混乱邪恶/不存在爱情/流浪地球时期的三观/沙雕文学





	今夜我不关心爱情，只关心性

今夜我不关心爱情  
只关心性

警告:启all磊/混乱邪恶/不存在爱情/流浪地球时期的三观/沙雕文学

*

韩朵朵一把扑在王磊背上，两条胳膊环住他脖子。她个子矮，得可劲踮着脚，把自己抻得老长，像郭京飞那只一天伸八百个懒腰的橘猫。王磊还在洗碗，冷不防被往后一拽，哎呦了一声。他手腕背在身后，敲敲韩朵朵的腰。  
“你干嘛？”他问，“又没考好啊？”  
“不是——”  
“你是不是又干什么坏事了，不敢让你哥知道？”  
“没有——”  
“那怎么了？”  
韩朵朵拖长音调:“叔——王磊叔叔——”  
她故意把声音放的又软又柔，还一个劲在王磊背上蹭着。王磊就吃这一套，谁不吃这一套？小姑娘从后头搂着你贴着你，娇娇柔柔叫你叔，谁能挡得了？王磊当下放了碗，在衬衫上擦了几把手，转过来搂着她，弹了她脑袋一下，“想要啥？叔给你买。”  
韩朵朵踮起脚，压着他脖子往下摁，一只手伸进他衬衫里，放在他背上。她的手很凉，冰得王磊哆嗦了一下。“你拿我暖手啊。”  
韩朵朵凑到他耳朵边上小声说:“我还想拿你暖床呢。”  
王磊冷不防呆了。韩朵朵搂他很紧。  
“叔，”她又用那种娇滴滴的语气开口，“把你给我吧。”  
王磊浑身汗毛都竖起来了。他一把推开韩朵朵，小姑娘笑嘻嘻挡在他跟前，歪着头咬着嘴唇瞧他，“干嘛呀，”女孩噘着嘴，“叔，我都写不下卷子去了。”  
“你去写卷子。”王磊干巴巴地重复，“你哥是不是今天回来来着？”  
“我写不下去——”她又换上了一贯撒娇的语气，“叔——我写不下去——”  
眼见她又要扑上来，王磊拔腿就走，一边走一边说，“你去学习，有不会的题去找李一一……”  
“我写不下去——你耽误我学习——”  
“那我走。”  
“你让我弄一次——”  
“你别拉我！”  
“你又不是第一次，让我弄怎么了——”

 

*

“王磊这人不行，”刘启对着李一一长吁短叹，“你别看他长得道貌岸然，但是他这人真不行。”  
他看着手里的扳手，又叹一口气。中国人一贯的信念之一，旧的不去新的不来。空间站炸了一个，还会有千千万万个空间站站起来; 中国人一贯信念之二: 死马当活马医，医人医兽都是医。刘启本来一学汽修都被拉过来焊零件了。他躺在滑板上，咬着手电检查飞行器底部的零件。李一一在旁边捧着一碗有机糊糊敲数据，闻言茫然开口，“啥？你说王队？他惹你了？”  
“也不算惹……他……”  
刘启思考了一下家丑可否外扬，结论是当然不能，但是王磊也不是他家里人。他二十出头，他初尝甜头，他精力旺盛，他情路坎坷，他需要树洞，但是他绝对不能找Tim。找Tim意味着你上午和他讲吃了什么早餐，下午收工回来发现满街都在谣传你内裤是粉红色。李一一不一样。李一一极其可信，李一一沉默寡言，李一一是个程序员，而是李一一还是他内定的妹夫，和李一一倾诉任何家丑都不算外扬。  
于是刘启痛痛快快，一泻千里地说:“王磊人品差，他经常把兄弟拐上床。”  
尽管刘启不想承认，但是讲出这些话就好像忍了几天的便秘，忽然有一天地球引力从9.8变成了98。刘启获得了生理和心理上的双重快感。  
某位宇航员曾有言: 太阳即使灭亡，人类对猫和八卦的热爱永远也不会消散。该宇航员在做出上述结论时一定将程序员这个物种划出人类范围。李一一对猫没有兴趣，对八卦也没有。因此对这个消息，他不咸不淡地问了一句:  
“你怎么知道的？你是他兄弟啊？”  
刘启认真思考了一下这个问题，“我不是，他把我当儿子。”  
“啊……”  
李一一低下头，单手敲了几行编码。刘启舒坦了，又滑进飞行器底下接线去了——但凡便秘好了，也就没人会在乎马桶能有啥反应。  
“那啥，”李一一从外头叫他，“户口，王……王队不是把朵朵当闺女吧？”  
刘启想了好大一会才反应过来，他举着扳手又滑出来:“他要是敢碰朵朵，我就把他阉了。”  
一想到他真的拿自己的兄弟当兄弟，把自己的妹妹当妹妹，刘启顿时觉得自己人品格外高尚，并时刻散发圣光。尽管他没有动李一一的原因，很大程度上在于李一一是他内定的妹夫，而兔子不吃窝边草一贯是他们刘家的优良传统。

*

但是韩朵朵，严格意义上来说，不算刘家人。  
韩朵朵一只胳膊卡进门缝里，“疼疼疼……”  
王磊只好松了门把手，小姑娘挤进去，关门落锁一气呵成。刘启的屋子本来就小，一半的地方还堆了零件和机械，他没退两步就跌跌撞撞倒在墙上，韩朵朵猛的扑进他怀里。“叔——”她说，“一次，就一次，我也不能老是这个样子啊，我得好好学习啊……”

“那你去学习！”

“一次，就一次，要不我根本做不下卷子去。你是不是怕我哥啊？你不用怕，我俩从小什么东西都是一块用一块玩，他的就是我的，我的还是我的，他不介意的。”  
王磊怒道:“我是东西吗？！”  
说出来又觉得不对，“不对，我不是——”  
很明显这是一个逻辑上融洽正当，语意上自取其辱的两难问题。在他思考“人到底是不是东西”时，韩朵朵开始解她腰带了。她骨架小，身上又没多少肉，腰带刚一抽出来，牛仔裤就松松垮垮落了半截，露出她一小块米色内裤来，王磊侧着头捂着脸，“回你屋去。”  
“回啥啊，脱都脱了。你羞什么啊？”  
王磊一言不发，韩朵朵拿腰带戳他，“你嫌我？也没见你嫌我哥啊？你就这么偏心？”  
王磊拧着头推她，“回去，韩朵朵！”他语气重了些，“谁惯的你这毛病？”  
韩朵朵和他哥不一样。刘启和王磊都是那种，你和他来硬的，他比你更硬; 韩朵朵不是，你对韩朵朵来硬的，她和你玩软的，你凶她，她就哭，撒娇，装可怜，一点点磨你，像水滴石穿，迟早把铁石心肠都化成绕指柔情。  
“就一次……”她的声音带了哭腔，“就一次我就去做卷子，要不我根本看不进书去，叔就一次……”  
王磊绕过她去开门，韩朵朵故技重施，从后面跳起来一把扑在他背上，王磊腰上有旧伤，被她压得一下子跪下去。她手快，隔着衬衫，猛地掐了一把他乳尖。王磊哎了一声，弓起身子。  
“韩朵朵！”  
“我觉得我就是个外人，”韩朵朵开始哭上了，抽抽搭搭，好不委屈，“你俩在一块的时候，我觉得我就是个外人，凭什么啊？你把我哥抢走了，你俩不要我了，我哥都不理我了，他凭什么这样啊，从小他都是什么好东西都留给我——”  
她卷起眼泪掉进王磊领口里，王磊胸前还火辣辣地疼，他去推她，“哪来的啊，你瞎说什么？谁把你当外人了？”  
“那你就别把我和我哥区别对待啊。”  
“不是，你和你哥能一样吗？”  
“你凭什么偏心啊？”  
“我偏心也是偏着你——”  
“那你让我弄一次怎么了？”  
“别这样，朵朵，”王磊咬着牙说，“要是我敢碰你，你哥保准杀了我。”  
“你就这么怕他，你这么乖啊，”韩朵朵撅起嘴，“你一会也乖一点好不好？你听话，叔，你听话……”  
韩朵朵跟只树袋熊一样挂在他身上，咬住他耳垂。“就一次，”韩朵朵保证，“你要不让我弄，我这次保准考不好……”  
“你别……”  
“你教我好不好？你教我，你教我，你都教我哥了对不对？叔，你不是说你偏着我吗？”  
他是真拿韩朵朵一点办法都没有，要这挂在他身上动手动脚的人换成刘启，他保准一胳膊把人撂倒，摁在地上好好教训一顿。他在床上是不大挑人，但是这事肯定还得是你情我愿来的痛快。韩朵朵叼住他脖子后头第二块骨头上那一小块皮肉，王磊又抖了一下——刘启也爱咬他这个地方。王磊挣扎了一下，“你哥——”  
“哎我说你怎么这么死脑筋，我哥不让你碰我，那你不碰我不就行了，叔，我碰你。”

 

*

“哎，咸鱼翻身了。”  
刘启听见一个顶轻浮的声音说，“来，咸鱼，宝贝儿，再给爸爸翻一个。”  
他手臂一用力，从飞行器底下滑出来，李一一不知道去哪写代码了，他正好卡在来人腿间，面无表情地躺在滑板上仰视。郭京飞扎着马步俯视，两个人对视了一会，碍于刘启手中扳手的威力，郭京飞讪讪地从他身上迈开腿。  
“我找猫呢。”郭京飞指指飞行器，上头躺一只橘猫，观其体态臃肿，面容愁苦，应该是患有高血压心脏病等一系列疾病，但因祸得福，在这个一切均可上桌的饥荒年代，它成功逃脱了被煮成火锅的命运。猫是郭京飞前几天在街上看到的，问了几个人，见是个没主的，立马抱回来当大爷供着。刘启不知道他一年能拿回多少信用点(他以前也从来没费心问过刘培强)，反正他是决计不会养这糟蹋信用点的玩意。  
“我那猫老爱往你着跑，啧，这是咋回事？也不是没好吃好喝供着它啊。”  
“留不住呗，”刘启说，“猫又不稀罕你。”  
郭京飞叹了一口气，“哪是稀罕不稀罕，就是看你新鲜，都这样。”  
刘启开了指骨骼上的焊接管，冷漠地，淡然地，习以为常，言简意赅地回道:“滚。”  
“你又没养过猫，”郭京飞道，“你不懂。”  
刘启深呼吸，一字一句道:“关、你、屁、事。”  
扳手在手里转了个花，“管、我、屁、事。”  
刘启，别人呛他一口，他能开车直接撞过去，地球被薅了把头发，他就带一批兄弟外加老爹就把木星给炸了的暴脾气小年轻，在过去的几个月里，夹在郭京飞和王磊中间(或许还要加上一哥)，被这操蛋的生活硬生生强奸成道家精髓的集大成者，佛家思想的资深学家。  
郭京飞和蔼友善，殷切真诚地转变话题——他在天上闷久了，就算让他和反叛军说话他都愿意，“他就跟个小猫似的，对吧？特乖。”  
“哦。”  
刘启没脾气了，他随缘了看开了佛道双修了，郭京飞在他耳朵边上叨逼叨了半个月，他连王磊上学时睡了谁都一清二楚，自然清楚自个儿不过是王磊睡过的长长名单中的普通一个——当然他完全不知道郭京飞能把路上一姑娘的擦肩而过讲成刹车时代的泰坦尼克，自然也能把王磊的情儿吹到一二三四五六七甚至两位数以上去。全都怪王磊，刘启有时候琢磨，一开始他和王磊睡觉那事，是王磊主动的。王磊说教你做个男人，他一激动，就没把持住，失足栽了。然后他才知道王磊和郭京飞那关系，紧接着又是王磊和一哥的关系，紧接着又是王磊和他记不清名字的谁谁谁和谁谁谁的关系，他免疫了生出抗体了，心如死水不起波澜了。  
“就跟个小猫似的，”郭京飞重复，“悄无声息地就靠过来了，就倚你肩膀上了……”  
刘启打断他，“不是，你老跟我说这个干嘛啊？你以为我和他什么关系？睡觉——我们是纯睡觉的关系——”  
刘启把睡觉两个字拖得长长的。  
“好东西要分享啊，”郭京飞被他搞得有点莫名其妙，“你有一个苹果，我有一个苹果，我们都拿出来——”  
刘启瞪着他。  
“——咱俩就能看见俩苹果了。”  
“谁他妈想——操！”  
咸鱼又翻了个身，从飞行器边上摔下来，正中刘启的小肚子。他被这一下砸得两眼发黑，呼吸不顺，以至于怀疑人生，以为自己提前去他爹哪儿报道。等他捂着肚子从地上爬起来，郭京飞早就携犯罪分子潜逃出屋了。

*

郭京飞并不能理解刘启这种独占心理，毕竟郭京飞上学时过得就是共产主义生活，你的是我的，我的是你的，女朋友自然除外，但是男朋友，情趣娃娃和安全套都属于宿舍公共财产，按需分配。独乐乐不如众乐乐，床上好情儿床下好兄弟，三角永远是最稳定的结构，数学才是永恒的真理。  
但是刘启不一样，刘启属于心理落差过大，人生经验太少，他睡王磊的时候自己还是个处，什么都要仪式感庄重感，而王磊的毛病则在于睡过的人太多，脱衣服睡一觉和穿衣服去做饭没什么区别。要是刘启有多睡几个人的觉悟，或许他现在能好过一点，可惜他情场失利后就一心扑在工作上，连兔女郎都提不起性趣看，导致恶性循环，越过越郁闷。  
郭京飞被通讯喊起来的时候，他正做着左手搂猫右手抱狗的人生美梦，冷不丁被吵醒，醒来发现自己的被窝里只有一只猫，对窗垂泪了好一会后，决心每天去后街多转几圈，争取捡回一只狗来养着。他匆匆洗了把脸，抱着咸鱼就往城南火锅店赶。王磊和一哥坐在窗边相顾无言，王磊额头上多了条伤口，创可贴粘不住，还在往下头滴血。  
他坐下后一哥说:“磊子好惨一男的哦。”  
“可不是嘛，”郭京飞捂着眼，他晕血，见不得血呼啦的场景，“谁啊这是谁啊，雷，谁揍咱兄弟啊？”  
“还能有谁啊？”一哥说，“刘启，刘户口。”  
“凭什么啊！”郭京飞一把抬起王磊下巴，对着光瞧他脸，“哎呦喂瞧瞧把咱家磊子打的，疼不，我可真心疼……不是，磊子，你最近皮肤不行啊，啧啧，你知道为什么我上去这么多年皮肤好了吗？因为我睡的多，你只要保证睡眠……”  
王磊把他手打下去，“滚蛋。”  
“你怎么骂人呢，小姑娘不能骂人你知道吗？你这样爸爸很担心你啊，来，和我念，说鸡不说……”  
一哥把话题引回来，“刘启，刘启。”  
“……巴，文明……哦对，刘启，刘启，”郭京飞道，“不是，那小孩为啥打你？他打得过你吗？今天下午你大侄子还砸他肚子了呢，是不是那小孩报复你呀？你有什么委屈你和你兄弟说，有我俩呢！”  
“我……”  
雷一抢答:“他把刘启他妹睡了。”  
郭京飞凝固了沉默了。他看看雷一，试图从兄弟脸上找出一丝开玩笑的意味，但是雷一的表情很郑重，就像十七年前他们分别时一样郑重。  
沉默，沉默是今晚的火锅店。  
王磊张张嘴:“我没——”  
郭京飞打断他:“你闭嘴。”  
雷一替王磊说:“磊子其实是——”  
郭京飞怒道:“你也闭嘴。”  
沉默，沉默是今晚的北京三号地下城。  
郭京飞把脸埋进咸鱼肚皮里，猛的吸了好几口，终于有力气说话了:“当事人还没成年吧？”  
王磊说:“当事人……”  
“行了别说了，”郭京飞叹了口气，“你也别挣扎了，畏罪潜逃这种事咱也别干，磊子，进去就进去吧，我和雷会经常去看你的，你在里头好好表现，争取减刑……”  
郭京飞说到动情处，双手捂脸，声音哽咽:“都怪我俩，那时候我俩太宠你了，把你宠的，你觉得睡谁都行，睡谁都无所谓，你睡了我俩就算了，你说说你，你和我俩啥关系，你跟姓刘的啥关系，多大人了，自己都拎不清，不是，那个姓刘的都满足不了你吗？还有你，对，雷，还有你……”  
他在桌子底下踹了一哥一脚，“你不知道看着他点么？我上去之前跟你怎么说的？我说磊子什么都好，就是生活作风比较无组织无纪律，你得看着点，你还记不记得了——他不懂事你还不懂事？”  
一哥抢在他长篇大论前明哲保身:“当事人成年了！”  
沉默。  
郭京飞:“啊？”  
王磊闷头抽烟。  
郭京飞又啊了一声，声音高了八度。  
王磊用去声答了个“啊”字。  
郭京飞对着一哥:“啊？”  
一哥:“啊！”  
郭京飞愣了半晌，他的目光在在一哥和王磊之间徘徊着。  
沉默是今晚的流浪地球。  
“那个，不是……”  
王磊亲眼见证郭京飞的眼神由恨不成器变成虚惊一场，再变为迷茫无措，最终变成兴奋好奇。一旦意识到他发小免除了牢狱之灾，郭京飞灵魂中那八卦之火便已然觉醒。他双眼放光，上下求索，亲切地握住王磊的手，“磊子，你可得，把这个过程给我俩好好讲一遍。”  
一哥给自己点上根烟，“我不想听。”  
王磊道:“我不想讲。”  
郭京飞怒道:“你必须得讲，不是我说你，你在我俩跟前揣什么纯呢？不用揣，你床上啥样我还不清楚？雷，你也必须得听，还是不是兄弟了？是兄弟就得知根知底，那啥，咱仨先找张床，秉烛夜谈，秉烛夜谈……”

 

*

王磊和韩朵朵那秘密没超过三个小时。刘启下班回来，进了单元楼门，还没摸出钥匙，就瞅见王磊蹲在台阶上抽烟，端的是愁绪万千，吞云吐雾。他慢吞吞坐在王磊旁边。  
“你怎么了？”  
“被你大侄子砸肚子了。”  
王磊思考了一下他大侄子姓甚名谁，然后宽容开口，“你和一只畜生计较什么。”  
“下次我把一十多斤重的玩意扔你肚子上试试。”  
我和一小孩计较什么，王磊在心里说。  
因为刚才韩朵朵那事，他对着刘启虚得慌，干脆伸过手去，放在刘启肚子上，“疼啊？我给你揉揉。”  
“哎，你手这么凉……”  
刘启靠过去，一只手捏住王磊后颈，让他正对着自己好去亲他，王磊拿烟的那只手虚虚挡了他一下，被刘启推开了。王磊嘴里除了烟味，还有种泡泡糖的甜味。  
“换个别的地方。”他把王磊拽起来，伸长胳膊去插钥匙，“你在外头干嘛？”  
“没什么。”  
“朵朵呢？”  
“早睡了。”  
刘启把钥匙扔在门口盒子里。王磊踩灭烟头，跟在他身后，刚一进门就给抵在墙上。“朵朵和李一一……”  
“朵朵和李长条咋了？”  
“我怕朵朵耽误学习。”  
“你操什么心，真把朵朵当你闺女了啊？”  
刘启轻车熟路拉开他裤子拉链，一只手摸索着去开门灯，王磊把他手拉回来，放在自己胸前。刘启胡乱解开他几颗扣子就伸进去，掐住他乳尖捻了一下。  
“你轻点！”王磊气息不稳。  
“我看你今天挺热情啊。”刘启把他往屋里推，王磊被门槛绊了一跤，他从后头捞住他的腰往床上带，刚压上去，就在王磊脖子上嘬了一口。  
“哎！”王磊疼得叫了一声，“你俩怎么一个德行？！”  
“谁啊？”刘启忙着脱他衣服，“谁俩啊？我和谁啊？”  
王磊就不说话了，转而曲起腿夹住他的腰。刘启顺势抬起他一条腿，呛他一句:“您床上还有谁我不知道啊？求您可千万别说您那俩发小，可埋汰我了。”  
其实刘启还真不知道王磊床上到底有谁。王磊虽然挑人的眼光不行(刘启自认为自己已经是王磊的超常发挥了)，但是上下两张嘴都挺紧。王磊的原则是人可以乱睡，话不能乱说，要是哪天刘启真想从他嘴里挖出点什么东西来，他还不如再去炸一遍木星。  
“成吧，”刘启啧了一声，“我还能和谁一个德行……”  
他细细品了品这句话，觉得不太对，“王磊，你再说一遍？”  
“你做不做了？”  
“我爸？刘培强？”  
“刘启你要点脸成吗？”  
“我再不要脸能有你不要脸？你嘛时候和我爸搞上的？我妈死前还是死后？”  
“去杭州前我压根没见过你爸。”王磊怒道，“你怀疑我还不如怀疑老郭……”

 

“啥玩意？”郭京飞从床上跳起来，“你就这么把我卖了？王磊你卖友求荣唔唔唔——”  
一哥一把捂住他的嘴，“你身正不怕影子斜……”  
“我怕个屁，”郭京飞从他手底下滚出来，“刘培强啊，我认识，脸圆圆的那个是不？我俩轮班都错开了。不是，我睡他，我为什么要睡他？我和你们说，别看他长得软，但是脾气不行，有一回我刚躺他旁边，问他你昨天睡得行吗，他就——”  
王磊和一哥插嘴：“我就知道他谁都想睡。”  
“可不是。”  
“——跳起来把我揍了一顿。”  
“遗传，”一哥说，“肯定是遗传。”  
王磊确定：“是遗传。”  
郭京飞忧愁地叹了口气，又摸了摸额头，“是不是结了婚的人就是跟没结婚的人不一样？”  
一哥附和道：“那肯定不一样。”  
他俩齐齐看向王磊。  
郭京飞兴奋道：“结了婚的比没结婚的更……”  
“你闭嘴。”王磊冷道。  
郭京飞讪讪地往嘴上一拉，表示自己不会再多嘴，“你说，你接着说。”

 

刘启用一秒钟的时间把自己家还活着的，喘气的人从上到下捋了个遍，发现除了他就只剩下他那便宜妹妹韩朵朵了。他懵了他呆了，他世界咔嚓一声碎成两半了，他已经坦然接受王磊睡过的情儿比他摸过的车都多，但是他完全无法接受他一家子都栽在王磊身上这个残酷的事实。王磊从他身下抽出身来就想走，他一把抓住他脚踝拽回来。  
“王磊你他妈有病是不是？”他从后面卡出王磊的脖子，“你就是这么还账的？”  
王磊一向有情债肉偿的高级觉悟，刘启现在觉得他有这觉悟还不如没有。  
“我没碰朵朵。”王磊半边脸被压进被子里，说话都是含含混混的，“我没碰她。”  
刘启松开手，跳下床冲出去，把韩朵朵那屋的门拍得震天响，“韩朵朵你出来——”  
王磊从后面追上来，“你让她先睡觉——”  
刘启一把抓过他胳膊往后折，把王磊摔在门板上，“我警告你王磊，你想睡几个人就睡几个人，你他妈的别——”  
门吱呀一声，从里面拉开了，韩朵朵抱着胳膊站在门口，“睡啥啊？我哥一回来我就知道了……诶叔你流血了，户口你放手你干嘛呀——”  
刘启拽着他胳膊往旁边一推，“朵朵他是不是欺负你了？”  
韩朵朵那双乌溜溜睁大眼睛看着他哥，然后又看看王磊，“哎，叔，”她笑嘻嘻地说，“你告诉我哥，我欺负你了吗？”  
“朵朵你去睡觉。”  
“叔你先走吧，我们家的事还是得内部解决。”  
“现在把我当外人了？”  
“你本来就是外人。”刘启说，“不是，不是，等会——”  
“我上了他——”韩朵朵昂着头，用一种耀武扬威的语调大声说，“就和你上他一样，我把他绑起来，他特别乖，跟只小猫似的——”  
王磊面上挂不住了，“韩朵朵你去睡觉！”  
刘启目瞪口呆。他失语了他崩溃了，他不知道他能说啥能干啥，他希望——他由衷希望——他急切地，绝望地希望他能再去炸一次木星。他想再见刘培强一面，问问男人到底要——到底该怎么养孩子——到底——到底——  
“韩朵朵！”他拿手指着他妹妹，气得整个人都在发抖，“你他妈都是和谁学的？”  
“你啊！”  
“你别给我添乱的成不？”  
“我怎么给你添乱了刘户口？王叔那事我还没找你算账呢——”  
“他这事你找我算屁的帐啊？！”  
“怎么了？从小到大哪次有好东西不是咱俩一块用的？哪次不是有什么东西咱俩一块分？怎么这次你就这么抠了？我动一下你就凶我？你就这么宝贝他啊？你凭什么凶我啊？”  
刘启被她呛得说不上话来，连着说了好几个“你”，“我他妈是宝贝他吗？我不是宝贝你嘛？你一小姑娘你懂个屁啊——”  
“你发什么脾气啊？”韩朵朵不甘示弱地吼回来，“你宝贝我你就把他让给我玩几天不行吗？”  
“有人问过我的意见吗？”王磊插嘴。  
王磊给予了刘启灵感，“那要是别的东西我肯定都让给你啊，关键是王磊是东西吗？！”  
气氛诡异地凝固了。王磊一言不发，韩朵朵噗嗤一声笑出来，她抱住刘启的胳膊，“哥——”她又换上那种娇柔的语调，“哥你怕什么啊——咱俩还是一家人，有什么不能一块用的，磊叔又不介意，是吧，他不介意，哥——户口——咱俩可得好好过日子——”

 

郭京飞虚伪地拍了几下手，“妙啊，妙啊。中国文化真是博大精深。”  
一哥爬起来，给他俩递了烟，王磊不要，郭京飞放嘴里咬着，没点，“太妙了。”郭京飞啧啧地回味着，“我看小说里写的事都没你这妙。”  
王磊把头埋进枕头里。他乏地很。秉烛夜谈的意思是一边谈一边做，要有性，更得知性，心和肾都是人体重要器官，必须要一视同仁，等同看待，心理快感与生理快感同样重要。他先是被刘家那俩小崽子折腾了挺久，现在床上又多了两个人，由内而外透露着一股子困乏感。  
“他上学那会也没这么多事啊，”郭京飞和一哥咬耳朵，“怎么越老桃花越多了还？”  
一哥精辟地点出：“是越老桃花越烂。”  
“还是咱仨好……哎磊子你也别难过了，那小孩才几岁啊，毛都没长齐。不值得你记挂。”  
“这你可没发言权。”他懒洋洋地说。  
“我操，你是斯德哥尔摩了吗？还被打出感情来了。”  
“感情又不是打出来的。”  
“行吧，你有理。”郭京飞想了想，“那小孩，他就跟……就跟那啥，那啥来着，雷，你玩的游戏里那个小人，戴红帽子，穿连体牛仔裤那个，叫啥来着？”  
“超级马里奥。”  
“对，你瞧他空窗期久了连马里奥都不放过。哎，磊子，你接下来是个什么打算？”  
“先搬出来吧……”


End file.
